Por um beijo seu
by U-Ana
Summary: “O... o que você está fazendo?”, perguntou ele, receoso. “Você sabe o que estou fazendo”, comecei, rindo baixinho. Para Hyuuga Ale. Feliz aniversário, amor! K3


"Neji!"

Olhei para trás, mesmo sabendo quem era a dona daquela voz inconfundível, e a vi andando em minha direção, com aquele sorriso encantador. Prossegui meu caminho, a passos lentos, até a costumeira sombra da árvore em que eu leio todos os intervalos.

Sentei-me em uma raiz saliente, abri o livro onde havia marcado e esperei que ela me interrompesse como sempre fazia.

"Ei, Neji", falou ela, sentando-se ao meu lado, ainda com aquele sorriso.

"Ei", respondi, tentando concentrar-me em minha leitura.

Eu estava, como sempre, começando a ficar nervoso com a proximidade que ela insistia em manter.

Todos os dias eram assim.

Eu sentava no mesmíssimo lugar, sob a mesmíssima sombra e lia algum livro. Ou melhor: _tentava_ ler um livro.

Tenten vinha, sentava-se extremamente próxima de mim e me observava ler, tentando puxar algum assunto, o qual eu participava fracamente.

Bem. Para ser sincero, eu não lia coisa alguma. Eu não conseguia; ela não deixava.

Sua respiração quente perto _demais _do meu pescoço, seu perfume, sua voz e seu olhar sempre tão intenso sobre mim me deixavam sem ação.

Hoje não poderia ser diferente.

"Então você vai mesmo me ignorar?", perguntou, parecendo um pouco magoada.

Olhei-a rapidamente e pude ver sua cabeça levemente inclinada para o lado, com um misto de tristeza e curiosidade tomando seu semblante. Voltei meus olhos novamente para o livro.

"Erm, não. Desculpe, Tenten", falei. Voltei a fingir que lia, mas pude ver pela visão periférica que ela voltava a sorrir.

Juro que não entendia o porquê de uma garota como ela querer ao menos chegar perto de mim. Quer dizer... eu era o cara anti-social e taciturno da escola. O nerd mesmo.

E ela era aquela garota extremamente incrível. Não a mais popular – devo citar que, da mais popular, quero distância; Shion era deveras piranha pro meu gosto -, não a que tirava as notas mais altas, não a que era da equipe esportiva e muito menos da equipe de líderes de torcida. Era apenas incrivelmente inteligente e perspicaz, era apenas uma boa companhia e amiga fiel, era apenas a garota mais linda que eu conhecia e tinha apenas metade dos caras do colégio arrastando uma asa pra ela.

E eu? Eu nem ao menos sabia como... Eu nem sequer havia... Argh!

Ela era absolutamente demais para mim, e eu tinha ciência disso.

Mas ela parecia não ter.

Tanto que continuava ao meu lado monologando. Eu devia parar de ser tão grosso.

Virei-me para ela, tencionando realmente prestar atenção no que ela falava e, ao mesmo tempo, tentando não parecer um completo idiota.

Bem, foi um erro.

Ela imediatamente parou de falar e me fitou com aquele olhar que me deixava arrepiado.

Ela estava se aproximando. Se aproximando demais. Mais que o limite permitido.

Fitei seus lábios e senti uma vontade incrível de prová-los, mas me afastei rapidamente.

"Err, eu tenho que ir", falei fechando o livro e levantando-me.

Olhei-a novamente e ela parecia um pouco decepcionada, mas soltou uma risadinha.

"Certo, Neji. A gente se vê".

Ela levantou-se também e começou a andar a caminho de sua sala de aula.

Eu gostaria de não ter que me afastar novamente quando uma chance daquelas aparecesse, mas não é como se eu tivesse opção.

Eu simplesmente não consigo.

Lá estava ele, caminhando em direção ao parque que ficava logo em frente à minha casa, com seu inseparável livro em mãos.

Ele sempre fazia isso. Todas as tardes, exceto quando chovia.

É. Eu ficava vigiando-o. Sentava-se sob a árvore mais afastada da rua e lia.

Eu me perguntava o motivo de ele ser tão arredio e tímido e o porquê de estar sempre com livros.

Tudo bem, livros são legais, mas existem pessoas ao redor dele e, para minha infelicidade, ele parecia não perceber isso.

Vesti um casaco, saí de casa e me dirigi a passos lentos até onde ele estava, não me importando por ainda calçar minhas pantufas e vestir um short um pouco curto para a estação.

Chegando lá, percebi que ele estava totalmente concentrado e não havia me percebido ali ainda. Fique observando-o por um tempo. Eu gostava de fazer isso. Era como se a constante tensão que tomava conta dele se dissipava e ele era apenas o Neji. Aquele cara tipo caladão e inteligente e sensível e mais um monte de coisas pelo qual eu me apaixonara.

Não pude conter um sorriso. Era absolutamente adorável o modo que ele franzia o cenho e mordia de leve o lábio inferior enquanto lia. E o modo meio envergonhado como sorria de canto e falava meu nome quando nos víamos nos intervalos.

"Neji", finalmente chamei.

Ele se sobressaltou de leve, deixando que o livro caísse e se fechasse. Não pude deixar de rir ao vê-lo ficando levemente corado ao me lançar um olhar desaprovador e envergonhado.

"Não faça isso, Tenten", ele falou simplesmente, com aquele tom de voz baixo que ele costumava usar.

Certo. Isso foi extremamente encantador.

"Lendo, Neji?", perguntei. Era óbvio que ele estava lendo, mas eu queria puxar algum assunto, como sempre. Ele assentiu de leve e recolheu seu livro, livrando-o de algumas graminhas que ficaram presas entre as páginas.

"O que faz aqui?", perguntou timidamente. Percebi que ele me olhou de cima a baixo, mas logo desviou o olhar, corando de leve.

Céus. Ele não existe.

"Vi você por aqui e resolvi vir te perturbar um pouco", brinquei.

Já disseram que toda brincadeira tem um fundo de verdade? Pois é.

Ele assentiu, corando novamente. Levantou-se e pareceu achar minhas pantufas de coelho cor-de-rosa muito interessantes, já que abriu aquele sorrisinho tímido ao fita-las.

"Bom. Err, eu tenho que ir", ele falou olhando-me e desviando os olhos em seguida. Que droga. Ele ia fugir de novo.

Fiquei apenas olhando-o, com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco.

Ele olhou-me pela última vez e começou a se afastar. Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer.

Andei até ele e peguei sua mão, fazendo-o parar e virar-se pra mim com o semblante levemente surpreso.

Tomei seu rosto em minhas mãos e olhei para seus olhos incrivelmente claros. Hesitei por uns instantes, fitando seus lábios entreabertos e sentindo sua respiração se chocando com a minha; eu não sei se suportaria levar mais um fora dele, por mais sutil que fosse. Já foram muitos.

Quando nossas bocas distavam pouquíssimos centímetros ele, com sua mão livre, tirou uma das minhas de seu rosto e se afastou.

Deixei meus braços caírem ao lado do meu corpo, totalmente decepcionada. Ele apenas olhava para os próprios tênis.

Eu era tão ruim assim?

"Eu sou tão ruim assim? Ou você apenas não gosta de mim?", falei com a voz baixa e rouca.

"O que? Não, não!" começou ele, erguendo a cabeça e olhando-me profundamente nos olhos. Isso não acontecia frequentemente. "Eu... Eu... Realmente gosto de você. Você é incrível. Eu apenas...".

Ele parou de falar subitamente e desviou o olhar, meio envergonhado.

Tomei seu rosto em minhas mãos novamente e o fiz olhar pra mim.

"Você o que?", perguntei com a voz ainda baixa, tentando não deixa-lo mais constrangido e assustado do que já estava.

Ele não respondeu.

"Certo. Você não precisa responder se não quiser", falei, tirando as mãos de sua pele macia e quente.

"Não! É que apenas... Você vai me achar... _esquisito_. E vai fugir. E não vai mais falar comigo".

Arqueei uma sobrancelha e ri me perguntando o que havia de esquisito nele. Ele era inteiramente perfeito. Não havia nada errado nele.

"Eu não vou te achar esquisito, Neji", falei sorrindo e voltando a colocar as mãos nos bolsos. "Nem fugir e não vou deixar de falar com você", completei rapidamente.

Ele engoliu em seco e voltou seu olhar para o chão.

"É que... você vai me achar patético", falou, enquanto chutava algumas pedrinhas. "Eu nunca... eu nunca estive com uma garota antes".

Encarei-o, totalmente estática.

Como é que era? Nunca havia _ficado _com nenhuma garota?

Isso era totalmente incrível. Caras assim ainda existiam?

Neji finalmente resolveu me olhar e não pude deixar de rir maravilhada. Nunca pensei que aquilo pudesse acontecer.

"Não faça isso, Tenten", falou ele, abaixando o olhar para o chão novamente, enquanto eu ria. Já disse que o modo que ele falava aquilo era extremamente encantador?

"Tudo bem. Desculpa", falei sorrindo, enquanto pegava sua mão. "Olha só. Eu tenho que ir agora..."

"Eu disse que você fugiria", me interrompeu, parecendo chateado.

Ri novamente. Era inevitável; Neji era, de fato, incrível.

"Deixe-me continuar, Neji", falei ainda rindo. "Eu realmente tenho que ir, mas quero que vá lá em casa amanhã. Meus pais estarão viajando".

Ele assentiu, corando. Sorri. Foi um dia estranhamente feliz, hoje.

"Tchau, então", falei, soltando sua mão e beijando levemente seu rosto.

Ele deu aquele sorrisinho lindo de canto e eu me dirigi à minha casa, pensando como seria o dia seguinte.

x-x-x

Eram quatro da tarde e eu estava começando a ficar ligeiramente nervosa. Meus pais haviam saído de casa no período da manhã.

Será que ele não viria?

Fiquei pensando se realmente faria aquilo que eu havia planejado. E se ele não apenas não quisesse? E se ficasse bravo? E se nunca mais quisesse falar comigo? Eu definitivamente não queria que nada disso acontecesse.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo toque da campainha. Pulei do sofá, tirei as dobras invisíveis da roupa e respirei fundo, abrindo a porta em seguida.

"Oi", falou baixinho. Não pude deixar de sorrir com a expressão tímida que ele sempre carregava.

Meus receios quanto aos meus planos foram embora no mesmo momento em que eu o vi ali no hall de minha casa. Era simplesmente incrível o poder que ele tinha sobre mim.

Só ele conseguia me manter presa e distante dele ao mesmo tempo, apenas ele conseguia me deixar, de certa forma, tímida e desinibida. Só ele tinha o poder de me deixar com calor e calafrios simultaneamente.

"Hm. Fique a vontade. Eu já venho", falei, indicando o sofá.

"Certo", falou ele, lançando-me um olhar de canto. Pude ver ele sentando-se e colocando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, enquanto eu subia as escadas para meu quarto. Cheguei lá e dei uma conferida na minha roupa. Ri de mim mesma, achando-me boba por estar nervosa. Tudo bem que era o cara que eu gostava, mas ainda assim era o Neji.

Desci as escadas em direção da sala.

Chegando lá, fiquei parada em frente dele, observando sua expressão curiosa.

Sorri. Era agora ou nunca.

Aproximei-me de Neji e sentei-me em seu colo, de frente pra ele, de modo que cada perna minha ficasse de um lado do seu corpo.

"O... o que você está fazendo?", perguntou ele, receoso. Estava começando a corar.

Pude sentir que ele estava começando a ficar tenso, como sempre ficava quando eu me aproximava.

Peguei seu rosto entre minhas mãos para que ele não desviasse o olhar, como muito provavelmente faria.

"Você sabe o que estou fazendo", comecei, rindo baixinho. "E eu quero que me fale agora se quiser que eu me afaste", falei, fitando-o profundamente.

Incrivelmente, pela segunda vez em pouco tempo, ele não desviou o olhar.

"Eu não quero que você se afaste", falou com a voz rouca e mais baixa que o normal. Não pude deixar de sorrir; era a primeira vez que ele não fugia de mim.

"Certo", falei, aproximando mais nossos corpos. Tirei suas mãos, que suavam, de seus bolsos e as coloquei em minha cintura. Percebi que ele estava realmente nervoso. Não era pra ser assim.

"Olha, Neji". Entrelacei levemente minhas mãos em seus cabelos e fiz com que olhasse pra mim. "Relaxe. Eu não mordo, sabe?".

Ele assentiu e essa foi a deixa para que eu começasse a aproximar nossos rostos. Fitei seus lábios ao sentir sua respiração levemente acelerada se chocando com a minha. A princípio, nossos lábios apenas se roçaram de uma maneira, a meu ver, deveras provocante, mas logo tratei de aprofundar o beijo. Logo senti-o puxando-me pela cintura com uma das mãos, aproximando ainda mais nossos corpos, enquanto, com a outra, ele percorria toda a extensão de minhas costas até chegar em meu pescoço, causando-me arrepios.

Ele realmente _nunca_ havia feito aquilo?

Finalizei o beijo com uma leve mordida em se lábio inferior, que se encontrava levemente vermelho e inchado.

Encaramos-nos por alguns instantes, até que eu sorri bobamente.

"Bom", começou ele, abrindo o seu sorrisinho tímido de canto. "Na verdade, você me mordeu".

Não pude evitar uma risada divertida.

"Você definitivamente _não existe_, Neji".

x-x-x-x-x

Para Hyuuga Ale.

Feliz aniversário, vida. Sim. Denovo x}

(L)


End file.
